Golden Squid
'The Golden Squid ' is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The squid is a massive sea creature that is said to dwell the depths of the Never Sea. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background Not much is known about the squid's origins but he is one of few sea creatures that isn't willing to compile with the wishes of the mermaids. The Golden Squid is a surly beast, with squid-like mantle, a number of long, suckered tentacles at the base of its head, Some of these were as thick around as a galleon's mainmast. Other then its sear size and brute strength the squid is known for its magical ink. Role in the series The Golden Squid first appeared in the special episode "Jake's Never Land Rescue", Jake follows the magical ball of light sent by The Guardian to Mermaid Lagoon, Jake learns from Marina and Stormy, that the magical ink from the Golden Squid will restore Cubby's map. In order to reach the squid, Marina and Stormy ask their dolphin companion, Flo to assist Jake to locate the squid through the depths of the Never Sea. Jake soon encounters the massive squid, he asks the squid to spare some of its magic to restore Cubby's map. But this action merely put the squid into a rage, causing the squid to chase Jake through the depth of the sea, lucky for Jake the squid was no match for Flo's speed and was soon tricked into pursuing the duo into narrow surface causing the squid's large dome-like head to be caught between a rock pillar. Allowing Jake to safely get close enough to the squid to tickle into releasing it magical ink. The squid manages to break free due to its uncontrollable laughter and swiftly swims away allowing Jake to press on to save Never Land from disappearing. Video games The Golden Squid appears in the Disney Junior online game "Jake's Never Land Rescue Game." He appears at the end of Never Sea level as Jake and Flo the Dolphin travel through the depths of the Never Sea to retrieve the Golden Squid's magical in order to restore Cubby's map. The Golden Squid appears in the Disney Junior online game "Journey beyond the Never Seas." It appears multiple times as stage hazards as Jake tries to return to surface inside Sea Scuttler with the Mermaid's Treasure. If Jake bumps into them he will lose gold doubloons. The Golden Squid may also appear as one of the rewards that can randomly be won from the treasure chest at the end of each game. Episode Appearances Gallery Golden Squid01.png Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue01.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue02.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue03.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue04.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue05.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue06.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue07.jpg Golden squid-Jake And The Never Land Pirates Neverland Rescue Games.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue08.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue09.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue11.png Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue12.png Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue10.jpg Squid-Jake's Never Land Rescue13.png Golden Squid-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Sea Scuttlers-Journey Beyond the Never Sea03.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animals Category:Marine Animals Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Cephalopods Category:Sea Monsters